staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Stycznia 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5296 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5296); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5297 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5297); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 2/7 - Hotel pod gwiazdami - txt - str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Między mamami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Buli - Buli naprawiacz, odc. 96 (Bouli Depanneur); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Małe Kobry: operacja "Dalmatyńczyk" (Little Cobras: Operation Dalmatian); komedia kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Paulette Victor-Lifton; wyk.:Joey Aresco, Bill Capizzi, Jay Erwin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Świry - odc. 8 (Psych, ep. 8, Shawn vs. The Red Phantom); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1617; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2006 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2114; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5298 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5298); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5299 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5299); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Rajd Dakar 2011 - kronika cz. I; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1618; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2007 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2115; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Tomek i przyjaciele - Edek i pociąg pocztowy, odc. 18 (Edward and the mail); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Buli - List do Bulinki, odc. 75 (Lettre Ciboulette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Rajd Dakar 2011 - kronika cz. II; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Jestem Mu wdzięczny... - wywiad z Ojcem Świętym Benedyktem XVI 20:35 Wycieczka na studia (College Road Trip) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Roger Kumble; wyk.:Martin Lawrence, Raven- Symone, Brenda Song, Kym Whitley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Droga żelazna - cz. 2 (Iron Road, part 2); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2007); reż.:David Wu; wyk.:Luke MacFarlane, Ma Wang, Peter O'Toole, Sam Neill; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Wysyp żywych trupów (Shaun of the Dead); horror kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Edgar Wright; wyk.:Lucy Davis, Simon Pegg, Nick Frost; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Wódz Szalony Koń (Chief Crazy Horse); western kraj prod.USA (1955); reż.:George Sherman; wyk.:Victor Mature, Susan Ball, John Lund, Ray Danton; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Notacje - Regina Ostrouch. Wspomnienia z Mołodeczna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 MASH - odc. 156 (MASH (s. VII, Out of gas)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 180 Reguły gry (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (The rules of engagement)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 92 - Za wszelką cenę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Joanna Orleańska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pogotowie modowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Masz prawo znać prawo; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - ekstrasy; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 7 Gra wyobraźni; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 524 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 2/9 - Przeprowadzka - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Giełda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:23 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Tancerze - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 60; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Śladami ORLEN Teamu - Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:39 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Królowie magii - Królowie magii - 2007 (World magic awards - 2007); widowisko kraj prod.USA (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Szwecja 2011: Polska - Słowacja ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Szwecja 2011: Polska - Słowacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:20 Ulubieńcy Ameryki (America's Sweethearts); komedia kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Joe Roth; wyk.:Julia Roberts, Catherine Zeta-Jones, John Cusack, Billy Crystal, Christopher Walken; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Najmniejsze koncerty świata; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Tajniak (Undercover Brother); komedia kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Malcolm D. Lee; wyk.:Eddie Griffin, Denise Richards; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Bandyta (Bandyta); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Niemcy (1997); reż.:Maciej Dejczer; wyk.:Til Schweiger, Polly Walker, John Hurt, Pete Postlethwaite, Ida Jabłońska, Bartek Pieniążek, Wojciech Brzeziński, Witold Wieliński, Rafał Walentynowicz, Jolanta Lothe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Ulubieńcy Ameryki (America's Sweethearts); komedia kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Joe Roth; wyk.:Julia Roberts, Catherine Zeta-Jones, John Cusack, Billy Crystal, Christopher Walken; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Pogoda 06:12 Poranek TVP Info 06:23 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis info 06:39 Pogoda 06:42 Poranek TVP Info 06:53 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis info 07:07 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:22 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis info 07:38 Pogoda 07:41 Poranek TVP Info 07:48 Twoja@sprawa 07:52 Info Traffic 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:38 Poranek TVP Info 08:53 Info Traffic 09:00 Serwis info 09:07 Pogoda 09:12 Gość poranka 09:22 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:21 Pogoda 10:23 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:17 Biznes 12:26 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:21 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Forum 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:16 Info Dziennik Flesz 22:24 Pogoda 22:30 Gość "Info Dziennika" - wywiad 22:45 Info Dziennik 23:30 Info Dziennik - raport dnia 23:51 Pogoda 23:55 Sportowy wieczór 00:13 Rajd Dakar 2011 - podsumowanie dnia 00:44 Gry wojenne (2/5) 01:30 Forum 02:13 Info Dziennik Flesz 02:20 Pogoda 02:22 Gość "Info Dziennika" - wywiad 02:34 Info Dziennik 03:19 Info Dziennik - raport dnia 03:31 Eurosąsiedzi (15) 03:55 Listy do PRL-u 04:00 Forum 04:43 Telekurier 05:00 Elementarz mam 05:12 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity (3) - magazyn 05:24 Sportowy wieczór 05:34 Raport z Polski Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Smocze wzgórze 2. Magiczna kostka - film animowany (Hiszpania,2006) 09:05 Miodowe lata: Idol (51) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Eliksir starości (24) 10:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Milion dolarów za Nobla (25) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Na celowniku (102) 11:30 Mamuśki (30) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Straszne dziecko (245) 13:00 Niania (59) 13:30 Niania (60) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1224) 14:45 Gotowe na wszystko 4 (79) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Interes życia (103) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (27) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1225) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Afera kryminalna (205) 20:00 Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku - komedia (USA,1992) 22:45 Kameleon: 2001 - film sensacyjny (USA,2001) 00:35 Królestwo demonów - dramat obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,2000) 03:00 Program interaktywny 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Mango 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Prosto w serce (9) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1378) 11:30 Granie na ekranie 12:25 Mango 13:20 Detektywi: Przeciek 13:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (6) 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk show 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Czy tatuaż dodaje kobiecie seksapilu? 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Prosto w serce (10) 18:25 Detektywi: Nie znam go 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superkino: Zabójcza broń - film sensacyjny (USA,1987) 22:25 Niesamowity jeździec - western (USA,1985) 00:40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 01:40 Arkana magii 03:00 Zabójcza broń - film sensacyjny (USA,1987) 05:00 Nic straconego TV 4 05:00 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 05:20 Galileo (172) - program popularnonaukowy 06:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Słoneczny patrol (96) 08:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:20 Morze miłości (90) 10:20 Osaczona (78) 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem (100) 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Słoneczny patrol (97) 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 (59) 17:00 Osaczona (79) 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (101) 19:00 Morze miłości (91) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (13) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (14) 22:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (9) 22:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (10) 23:05 Prawdziwy seks - film erotyczny 00:50 Geneza (17) 02:05 Nasze polskie wesele - telenowela dokumentalna 03:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:55 VIP - program kulturalny 04:20 TV Market 04:50 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 07:00 Sędzia Judy - reality show 07:30 Burza uczuć (616) 08:30 Pustynna miłość (96) 09:30 Hi Hi TV - program rozrywkowy 10:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (96) 11:00 Burza uczuć (617) 12:00 Dyżur (7) - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Sędzia Judy - reality show 13:00 Pustynna miłość (97) 14:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (97) 15:00 Bajki animowane 16:00 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi (2-ost.) - film przygodowy (USA,1999) 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Junior TV: Karmelowy obóz (37) 19:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja (38) 19:30 Junior TV: Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (10) 20:00 Junior TV: Jetsonowie (23) 20:30 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2002) 21:00 Uwaga, żarty! - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2006) 21:30 Strach się bać! - reality show (USA,2003) 22:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Przepowiednia końca - thriller (Niemcy,2008) 01:10 Taśmy grozy (10) - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Programy powtórkowe 05:30 Telemarket 05:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:25 Marina (102) 06:15 Na Wspólnej (825) 06:45 Kuba Wojewódzki 07:40 Plotkara 3 (12) 08:30 Brzydula (191) 09:00 Brzydula (192) 09:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 4 (18) 10:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 4 (19) 11:30 Mango 13:05 Apetyt na kasę 14:05 Marina (103) 15:05 Kuba Wojewódzki 16:05 Plotkara 3 (13) 17:00 Brzydula (193) 17:30 Brzydula (194) 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 4 (20) 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 4 (21) 20:00 Piątkowy relaks: Krzysztof Kolumb (1/3) - film przygodowy (USA,Francja,Włochy,RFN,1985) 22:20 Nie z tego świata (12) 23:15 Piątkowy relaks: Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie - czarna komedia (Wielka Brytania,2005) 01:15 Arkana magii 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:05 Dotknięcie ręki - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,Wielka Brytania,Dania,1992) 09:45 Jak to się robi - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 11:15 Kino krótkich filmów: Rodzina człowiecza - film dokumentalny (Polska,1966) 11:45 Miniatury muzyczne: Roman Maciejewski: Pieśni kurpiowskie - teledysk (Polska,2007) 12:00 Być Cyganem - Zrób coś! - reportaż (Czechy,2009) 12:30 Palety: Johannes Vermeer. Cząstka światła, Astronom - film dokumentalny (Francja,1990) 13:05 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej: Bela Bartok - Koncert na orkiestrę 14:20 Zmartwychwstanie Jana Wióro - film obyczajowy (Polska,1982) 15:30 Modesty Blaise - komedia sensacyjna (USA,Wielka Brytania,1966) 17:30 Informacje kulturalne 17:50 Kwestionariusz Kultury: Janusz Anderman 18:00 Oblicza władzy: Noc z generałem - film dokumentalny (Polska,2001) 18:50 Tata zza żelaznej kurtyny - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 19:45 Andrzej Panufnik - "Muzyka jesieni" - koncert (Polska,1990) 20:10 Kino rosyjskie: Dworzec białoruski - dramat obyczajowy (ZSRR,1970) 22:00 Tygodnik kulturalny 22:45 Noc z filmem: Boogie - dramat obyczajowy (Rumunia,2008) 00:25 Noc z filmem: Ryszard III - dramat polityczny (Wielka Brytania,USA,1995) 02:05 Noc z filmem: Sanjuro - samuraj znikąd - film przygodowy (Japonia,1962) 03:40 Informacje kulturalne 03:55 Sztuka mediów - magazyn 04:40 Rozmowy istotne: Jerzy Vetulani 05:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 14.01.1985 08:30 Notacje: Stanisław Srokowski. Dziadek 08:45 Zakręty dziejów - Jest Polska 08:49 Wiadomości roku 1918 08:55 Zakręty dziejów - Jest Polska 09:05 Przystanek niepodległość - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 09:20 Zakręty dziejów - Jest Polska 09:30 Maria i Anna - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 10:00 Noce i dnie: Wiatr w oczy (7/12) 11:00 Sztuka, niesztuka: Artysta niemoralny - magazyn 11:30 Dawno temu: Jacek Malczewski - film dokumentalny (Polska,1978) 11:50 Ex libris 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Rok 1918 - przeciąganie liny 12:25 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Tradycje politycznego centrum - cykl dokumentalny 13:00 Poeta fortepianu. Henryka Sztompki portret z pamięci - film dokumentalny 13:35 Telewizyjny Słownik Biograficzny: Tadeusz Żenczykowski. Opowieści 14:00 Flesz historii 14:20 Ex libris 14:30 Maria Kuncewiczowa - wspomnienia o ludziach, książkach i zdarzeniach - film dokumentalny 15:35 Mój mały świat...: Hanka Bielicka. Podwieczorek drugi 16:00 Oczywiste nieoczywiste: Kultura Łemków 16:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Z pamiętnika ochmistrza - film dokumentalny 17:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Telewizyjne Technikum Rolnicze - Styczniowa branka 17:30 Noce i dnie: Czas miłości i czas śmierci (8/12) 18:30 Spór o historię. "Litwo! Ojczyzno moja!" - debata 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 14.01.1985 19:30 Oczywiste nieoczywiste: Kultura Żydów 20:00 Polskie bitwy: Bitwa pod Cedynią 21:00 Sława i chwała: Zawierucha (2/7) 22:00 25 (K)latek na sekundę: Film kinowy 22:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu: Rok Franka W. (1966-67) - film dokumentalny (Polska,1967) 23:30 Flesz historii 23:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6:00 Kawa czy herbata? 8:05 Polityka przy kawie - magazyn publicystyczny 8:25 Psie opowieści, czyli ochy i fochy - Smutek 8:40 Buli - Buli przewodnikiem - odc. 33/57, Kanada 1989 8:55 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Neo-Nówka - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 9:50 Smaki polskie - Gruszki na trzy sposoby - magazyn 10:05 Światowiec - magazyn turystyczny 10:35 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - Adam Wajrak 11:10 Królowie śródmieścia - Zakochana policjantka - odc. 5/13, Polska 2006 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1608, Polska 2010 12:45 Złotopolscy - Ucieczka - odc. 85, Polska 1998 13:15 Janosik - Beczka okowity - odc. 7/13, Polska 1973 14:05 Polska 24. Opinie - magazyn informacyjny 14:35 Raz, Dwa, Trzy - najzdrowsze kawałki - koncert, Polska 2004 15:30 Laskowik & Malicki - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Gdzie diabeł nie może... - magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Kabaratożercy - teleturniej kabaretowy 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1608, Polska 2010 18:45 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - bocian ciemnego lasu - Polska 2007 19:15 Dobranocka - Matylda - Szczupła sylwetka - odc. 16/33, Czechy 2002 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:15 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka - Robert Janson - odc. 2 20:40 Kabaretowy alfabet Dwójki - E jak Egida 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - Rodzinne porachunki - odc. 423, Polska 2010 22:05 Polska 24. Informacje - magazyn informacyjny 22:35 Kino sąsiadów - Klucze - film obyczajowy, NRD 1973 0:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 13. Austria - Narty u Amadeusza 0:50 Plebania - odc. 1608, Polska 2010 1:15 Dobranocka - Matylda - Szczupła sylwetka - odc. 16/33, Czechy 2002 1:30 Wiadomości 1:55 Sport 2:10 Kabaratożercy - teleturniej kabaretowy 3:00 Polska 24. Informacje - magazyn informacyjny 3:25 Dom - Trzecie kłamstwo - odc. 18/25, Polska 1980 5:10 Dylematu 5 - Spóła - odc. 2, Polska 2006 6:00 Zakończenie programu